MI vida MIS reglas
by karibel.Q.flores
Summary: una misteriosa chica aparece diciendo ser la hermana menor de lucy
1. Chapter 1

MI vida MIS reglas

-Fuego... -le decía una mujer moribunda a su hijo de no más de siete años- eso... Fue lo primero que dijiste…

Habían paredes ardiendo a su alrededor al igual que sus manos su rostro tenía quemaduras muy graves que amenazaban con arrebatarle la vida en cualquier instante.

-¡No me iré sin ti mamá! -gritaba con desesperación el pequeño peli-blanco que ni una quemadura tenía- ¡Esto no debió ser así!

-Todo ocurre por algún motivo... Que todos desconocemos -dijo la mujer sosteniendo su último aliento- encuentra ese motivo... -finalizó soltando al aire su última lágrima para cerrar los ojos por última vez...

El niño de siete años recién cumplidos el mismo día soltó maldiciones ahogadas por el repetitivo chasqueo del fuego que poco a poco se fue consumiendo junto con lo poco que quedaba de su hogar el pequeño de piel morena y ojos rasgados además del distintivo cabello blanco y alborotado en puntas tomó lo que pudo y empezó a caminar no sin antes haber sepultado a su madre; a la distancia volvió la mirada a las ruinas que estaba dejando atrás para romper en lágrimas recordando las palabras de su madre "encuentra ese motivo". Apretó los labios mordiendo el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar y retomó su camino

-No lloraré de nuevo -susurró- lo juro... No le a la vida el gusto de verme llorar por no soportar su juego... -hizo una pausa tomando una camisa negra desabrochada que encontró en el camino- no me detendré... No hasta saber cuál es el motivo por el que salí ileso de ese sitio tan infernal

El niño siguió andando a lo largo de un espeso bosque hasta que un crujido infernal llamó su atención.

-¡¿Quién está allí?! -gritó preparándose para atacar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¡venga acá de una buena vez! -gritó una mujer algo mayor y con traje de sirvienta- ¡señorita Kiara por favor deje de saltar en los sillones!

-¡Atrapeme primero señora Jenkins! -decía la niña de unos cinco años divertida saltando de un sillón a otro sin parar de reírse.

La niña reía y reía sin parar muy divertida por la cara de su sirvienta con un pequeño deje de ternura pero un hombre algo colosal para el saco que llevaba puesto entraba por la puerta.

-¡Kiara Heartfilia! -gritó el hombre inmutable por el rostro de alegría de su hija menor- ¡deja ya de brincar en los sillones y ponte a practicar tus escrituras!

La niña frunció el seño en una mal fingida expresión de seriedad para luego dirigirse con paso lento y pesado a su habitación donde al llegar se tiró en la cama cubriendo su cara con la almohada gritando lo más fuerte que pudo hasta romper en llanto por la frialdad y crueldad que tenía su padre ante todo lo que ella hacía "que estupidez como si lo pudiera ver sonreír alguna vez en mi vida" pensó desconsolada hundiendo la cabeza entre sus rodillas

-Lucy-nee -dijo alzando la vista- me pregunto ¿qué aventuras estarás viviendo en Fairy tail?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¡¿QUIÉN SE COMIÓ MI PASTEL DE FRESA?! -(¿adivinan quién es?)

-¡YO NO FUI! -gritó un peli-rosa de unos ocho años

-¡YO MENOS! -gritó esta vez un niño que solo llevaba puestos unos bóxsers.

-Gray tu ropa -dijo con tranquilidad un peli-blanco

-! EXIBICIONISTA! -gritó el peli-rosa.

-¡CALLATE FÓSFORO! -dijo el niño que respondía al nombre "Gray"- ¡Y TU TAMBIEN ELFMAN!

Bueno me imagino que ya saben quienes están aquí "el gremio de magos más estúpidos de Fiore" Fairy Tail. Como verán y es costumbre en este ruidoso gremio hay una acostumbrada pelea como todos los días empezaron a volar los golpes y la Titania solo trataba de estrangular a un peli-rosa que huía gritando "¡déjame en paz Erza que yo de pasteles solo conozco el de carne!"

-Natsu no seas cruel cuando te preparé uno de pescado hace unos días -decía delirante un gato azul.

-¡¿ERA DE PESCADO?! -gritó el peli-rosa respondiendo al gato que con cascadas en los ojos salió volando- ya se le pasará

-Na-t-su~ -escuchó el peli-rosa que deletreaban su nombre a sus espaldas- ¡MUERETEEEEEE!

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!


	2. y esto que

Y estos qué?

Una mañana tranquila en Magnolia... Lucy como siempre va al gremio en la mañana y pasa al lado del mismo barquero que como de costumbre la saluda diciendo "buen día señorita tenga cuidado que es peligroso" Lucy le devuelve el saludo y sigue su camino pasando por las mismas calles que todos los días todo bien todo tranquilo y...

-¡UN TIPO DEMENTE CON FUEGO EN LAS MANOS ESTÁ DESTROZANDO MI BAR! -gritó un hombre con cara de desesperado

-_Ha de ser Natsu_ -dijo la rubia tomando sus llaves y preparándose para darle una buena lección a su amigo peli-rosa

Lucy caminó siguiendo una espesa columna de polvo que ascendía a lo lejos; pero... ¿¡Qué pasa aquí!? No era Natsu pero valla que se parecía un chico moreno peli-blanco con ojos rasgados y además de llevar puestos unos pantalones algo ajustados su camisa negra que había perdido los botones remarcaba sus facciones de contextura delgada y alta pero el humo no dejaba ver bien su rostro y mucho menos con el fuego que lo rodeaba mientras que unos cuantos sujetos con tridentes de granjero y antorchas lo atacaban repetidamente como si trataran de matar a Acnología o a Zeref eso era el colmo

-¡LARGATE BASTARDO! -gritaba uno de los sujetos enterrando en tridente en el brazo del joven porvocando el sangrado de este pero sin ninguna queja o grito de dolor en respuesta- ¡AQUÍ NO HAY NADIE CON ESE NOMBRE!

-No me la trago... -dijo el joven peli-blanco forzando la salida del tridente clavado en su brazo y encendiendo sus puños en medio del fuego- ¡EL MALDITO TIENE QUE ESTAR EN ALGUNA PARTE! -agregó dejando al hombre fuera de combate y con bajas probabilidades de volver a caminar en la vida

El fuego se fue consumiendo de una manera rápida y espontánea dejando ver por completo el rostro del joven ahora sí Lucy ni sabía quien era quien las únicas pequeñas grandes diferencias era la piel morena del desconocido su estatura y color de cabello (ni modo que alguien sea tan enano como Natsu o que tenga su cabello rosado cerdito -_-') pero hay otro detalle... La cicatriz que denotaba mucho en el ojo derecho del joven (cuyo nombre conocerán en poco tiempo)

-no saben nada mal... -escuchó detrás de él- pero yo no hubiera tardado tanto en destruir un solo bar

-tsk ya lo veremos -fue la extensa repuesta que recibió.

Como la ya imaginable respuesta puñetazos envueltos en llamas empezaron a aparecer aquí y allá destruyendo casi todo lo que había en su camino Lucy obsevaba todo desde un lugar seguro con la mandíbula en el suelo jamás había visto a nadie darle tanta pelea a Natsu ni siquiera cuando se enfrentó a Sting y a Rouge o para más; Laxus eso es a lo que yo llamo el colmo perfecto. Ninguno cedía a la fuerza del otro y a cada golpe viajaba de regreso como si fuera un bumerang; los sujetos que segundos antes intentaban matar al peli-blanco tiraron las antorchas en un solo sitio causando un incendio colosal que Natsu se lo pensó dos veces (si lo sé un milagro Natsu pensando (/.-)) antes de rechazar la tremenda oportunidad que tenía para retomar fuerzas

-Eres fuerte no lo niego -dijo el peli-blanco tronando los nudillos y muñecas a la vez que entraba en el incendio que se había formado

-ha de estar loco -pensó Natsu- a no ser...

-¡oh mi Dios!... -decía la rubia con la mandíbula casi desencajada de no ser porque estaba bien pegada en su lugar- acaso es...

-otro Dragon Slayer -finalizó Natsu observando horrorizado como un incendio que podría amenazar con destruir todo Fiore se reducía a cenizas en cuestión de segundos dejando ver a un exhausto y pálido joven con una sonrisa de satisfacción y heridas sangrantes caer inconsciente a los escombros

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En el gremio más ruidoso de Magnolia todo estaba demasiado tranquilo más tranquilo que de costumbre Cana (no recuerdo como diantres se escribe (/.-)) se bebía su décimo barril de cerveza Macao le daba la típica charla de padre a hijo de "cómo ser un hombre" (acaso ese no es el trabajo de Elfman? 'e') que Romeo ya estaba harto de escuchar Mirajane atendiendo en la barra a dos abatidos Jet y Droy que no dejaban de lloriquear diciendo que "su" Levy se había hecho toda una mujercita solo por pasársela cerca de un muy sonrojado Gajeel que trataba de disimular diciéndole "dejame tranquilo enana" Wendy encerrada en la enfermería con Happy planeando quien sabe qué contra ya saben quienes Gray diciéndole a todo el mundo que alguien lo estaba siguiendo y en efecto Juvia lo perseguía suspirando a cada rato "Gray-sama" (acosadora deja en paz a Gray T^T) Alzac y Bizca practicando "tiro al blanco" con las jarras de cerveza Erza regañando a su maestro por estar más ebrio que Cana y Laxus por último en una misión de clase "S" con su equipo, momento... Dónde está Elfman?, Fácil enclaustrado en el baño por culpa de un pez en mal estado que le ofreció Happy desde hace una hora; todo bonito todo contento (no todo el baño huele peor que un muerto en etapa culminar) hasta que...

-Busco a Lucy Heartfilia -dijo una chica de cabello castaño y piel blanquecina con lo que los hombres llamarían "dos inmaculadas y superdotadas razones para tenerle cerca" (ya me entienden)

-¿cómo conoces ese nombre? -preguntó Mirajane al ver que todos se habían quedado peor que las estatuas de Evergreen.

-soy Kiara, Kirara Heartfilia -repondió la chica- y vengo a unirme a ustedes


	3. bienvenidos al equipo

Bienvenidos al equipo

Luego de tantos desastres y desmadres de parte del dueño del bar Natsu y Lucy cargaban de piernas y brazos a un inconsciente peli-blanco (ya saben cómo cuando en la primaria te usaban de escoba humana (/.-)) camino al gremio para dejarlo en la enfermería con Wendy (uh oh eso no suena muy bien (-_O)) sin esperarse las grandes sorpresas que encontrarían al llegar

-setenta mil jewels -dijo Lucy con un aura asesina a su alrededor- allí se va la renta de este mes...

- va-vamos Lucy con unas cuantas misiones se pasará -dijo Natsu pálido del miedo.

-¡se pasará mi trasero! -gritó la rubia furiosa incrustando un pie en la cara del pobre moreno- ¡tu serás es que pague mi renta!

-¡ Si no hubieras flojeado cuando te ofrecí la oportunidad de construir tu propia casa sin intereses no tendrías de que preocuparte! -le reprochó Natsu apretando los puños con la respuesta de un "crek" en los tobillos del joven que llevaba inconsciente casi una hora

FLASHBACK

-uhhhhhg otra vez me voy a retrasar con la renta -dijo Lucy decaída

-si vivieras como yo no tendrías problemas -dijo Natsu con los brazos cruzados atrás de la cabeza- sin renta con aire fresco y sin intereses

-no entiendo como le haces.

-yo mismo la construí -le respondió restandole importancia- me he ahorrado muchos problemas de ese modo.

-¿podrías hacerme una? -preguntó la rubia con estrellitas en los ojos- anda~

-te puedo ayudar que no es lo mismo

-uhhhhg no seas malo.

-¡aye! -(¿adivinan?)

-bueno te ayudo pero no prometo nada

FIN DE FLASHBACK

-¡TERMINÉ GASTANDO LO QUE ME QUEDABA EN MATERIALES Y TU TE HICISTE LA BOBA!

-hey hey Natsu tampoco para tanto -dijo la rubia agitando las manos como si dijera "adiosito"

-y luego me reclamas -dijo Natsu con una palpitante vena en la sien.

El resto de camino estuvo parcialmente tranquilo de no ser porque nuestro querido dúo de magos peleaba igual que una pareja de recién casados ya saben lo que diría Happy si estuviera allí (pero esta con Wendy en la enfermería del gremio planeando quien sabe que contra ya saben quienes) y al llegar al gremio la sorpresa que les esperaba era más grande que la edad de Zeref

-¡¿qué rayos?! -dijo Lucy sorprendida soltando de golpe al muchacho- ¡¿pero que diantres estas haciendo aquí Kiara?!

Momento momentazo momentito ahora el gremio no estaba como estatua sino como muertos vivientes con las mandíbulas en el suelo y los ojos como platos esa chica decía la verdad en que conocía a Lucy pero ahora todos estaban más confundidos que una cabra loca sin cuernos que remplazen el cerebro.

-uhhhhhg eso me ofende Nee-san -dijo la mencionada- en tu última carta escribiste bien claro que sería un placer que me uniera al gremio -agregó sacando de su bolsillo un papel amarillento y desgastado por la cantidad de veces que se debió de haber leído- luego de eso ni señales de humo recibí de tu parte incluso llegué a pensar que tal vez estarías muerta... -hizo una larga pausa- pensé que tal vez había perdido a la única familia que me quedaba

-¿y papá? -inquirió Lucy- ¿acaso el no es parte de tu familia?

-¿ese bastardo? -dijo Kiara- es solo un infeliz que me usaba como máquina de billetes.

-¿por qué estoy de cabeza? -preguntó un semi consciente peli-blanco que se sobaba la cabeza y la cara- ¿y que rayos me ocurrió para estar tan adolorido? -agregó

-¡Calla de una vez que ni te recuerdo! -dijo Lucy agitando las manos con nerviosismo

-¿segura? Porque podría jurar que te escondías en un punto que deje intacto -dijo con obviedad- ¿podrías decirle a tu amigo chaparreto que me suelte? me duelen los tobillos no sé por qué

Natsu apretó con fuerza los tobillos del joven sin recibir otra respuesta que otro "creck" definitivamente le estaba volviendo grava los huesos (para los que no sepan la grava es una especie de piedra fina y delgada de la que en los yacimientos se extrae el pedregal) pero ni una queja de parte del moreno de ojos verde jade

-encima que te traigo a la enfermería... Me llamas chaparreto... ¡AHORA SI ESTOY ENCENDIDOOO!

-¡ME VALE MEDIO ESTOY MEJOR MUERTO! -respondió el joven encendiendo sus puños al igual que Natsu- ¡¿DE QUÉ ME SIRVE ESTA PODRIDA VIDA SIN MOTIVO ALGUNO PARA EXISTIR?!

De nuevo otra pelea se desató en el gremio a pesar de que el joven tenía los tobillos hechos magdalena de tan hinchados que estaban era como si en realidad no sintiera nada saltaba con normalidad de aquí a allá siguiendole el paso a Natsu como si fuera lo más normal del mundo era una locura total rompieron el barril de cerveza de Cana y esta empezó a tirar cartas por todos lados y una de las cartas cayó justo en la cabeza de Elfman (quien acababa de salir del baño con la cara verde) Elfman como se imaginaran empezó e destruir las mesas gritando "¡ataca por delante si eres hombre!" (Pero si Cana es mujer (/.-)) y en una de esas tantas destrozó la mesa en la que estaban tranquilamente sentados Alzac y Bisca haciéndose los bobos para no meterse en problemas y por último Gray (Macao seguía hecho zombi junto a Romeo y Gajeel se había largado para hacer quien sabe qué junto a Levy... Sin mal pensar!) Juvia aprovechó la situación y se le pegó de la espalda como todo un chicle diciendo "Gray-sama proteja a Juvia" pero parece que al susodicho no le molestaba en lo más mínimo simplemente se tumbó de rodillas al suelo. Entre tanto Lucy le lanzó una mirada rápida a Kiara y en seguida las dos le agarraron a tirones de oreja a los dos Dragon Slayer que habían provocado el desastre.

-Menudo gremio el que escojiste Lucy -dijo Kiara aguantando las ganas de reír- ¿es así todo el tiempo?

-Si... -respondió Mirajane en su Takeover- pero de todos modos los ayuda a mantenerse en forma

-¡¿y esta que?! -dijo el joven tratando de que Kiara le soltase la oreja.

Mala decisión llamar a la hermana de Lucy "esta" sin duda alguna la peor de todas; de un segundo a otro el joven cayó rodando a la enfermería sobre un gato azul que se retorcía tratando de quitarse al muchacho de encima

-¿y eso por qué fue? -preguntó el joven abatido.

-¡De buenas a primeras ni sé tu nombre! ¡Y de segundo "esta" se llama Kiara Heartfilia!

-Ryuuya... Ryuuya Tatsumono. para servirle señorita -dijo sin cambiar su semblante serio- perdone por lo de "esta" pero a veces me cuesta cuidar de mis modales

-¿"a veces"? -dijo Natsu irritado- ¿que con lo de "chaparreto"?

-eso fue de parte de Igneel -respondió sin cambiar su expresión.

-¿Igneel? -preguntó el resto de los presentes al unísono

-antes que nada ni idea de en dónde puede estar no lo he visto en ocho años cuando me dejó en el mismo bosque que me encontró

FLASHBACK

-¿Quien anda allí? -pregunto el niño preparándose para atacar

Caminó lentamente hasta el lugar de procedencia del crujido a paso discreto y cuidadoso con una pesada sensación de miedo perforándole el pecho. Era una sensación que le carcomía el corazón sin imaginar nada de lo que podría pasar instantes después

-¡¿pero qué?! -exclamó alarmado de lo que estaba viendo- ¡¿un dragón?!

FIN FLASHBACK

-… ese vejestorio con escamas me enseñó todo lo que hoy en día sé pero luego de dos años desapareció una noche cuando lo perdí de vista. Luego de eso -Ryuuya volvió a estar casi tan pálido como la luna llevando una de sus manos a la cicatriz en su ojo derecho- no quieren saber...

-ya veo... -dijo Natsu- si tan solo esa serpiente con alas hubiera dejado una sola pista de su paradero...

-oye Natsu… -dijo la Dragon Slayer del cielo con una sonrisa pícara- ¿ya has besado a Lucy?

Happy por fin logró salir de debajo de Ryuuya y dirigió su mirada a los susodichos que tenían la cara más roja que el cabello de Erza y los ojos más abiertos que un plato (en otras palabras la mismísima Erza cuando le hablan de Jellal)

-¡SE GUSSSTAN! -dijo el gato sin esperarse un golpazo en la cara de parte de ambos

-ups… eso no estaba en el plan -dijo Wendy saliendo disimuladamente de la enfermería bajo la mirada asesina del gato.

-espera un momento -dijo Natsu tomando a la peli-azul del brazo- necesitamos tu ayuda con Ryuuya

-si quieren llamenme Ryu es más corto -dijo con indiferencia (bueno esa siempre va a ser su expresión… casi siempre).

-bueno Wendy ¿crees poder tratar sus heridas? -preguntó esta vez Lucy.

-necesitaré tiempo -dijo luego de examinar un poco las heridas del Dragon Slayer- será mejor que esperen afuera, y tu Ryu -dijo esta vez dirigiéndose al pelli-blanco mencionado- ponte cómodo tal vez esto dure unas cuantas horas -agregó con una sonrisa diabólica.

El resto del grupo miró a Wendy aterrados y salieron disparados de la enfermería para volver a encontrase con una pelea colosal esta vez con Mirajane dándole una paliza a un recién llegado Gajeel y un deszombificado Macao desde que Jet y Droy dejaron de emborracharse cuando Levy llegó. Lucy se sentó en la barra y Natsu salió corriendo agarrando al pobre de Happy por la cola con cara de "tenemos que hablar" y el pobre gato se agarraba de donde podía para no darle explicaciones al peli-rosa.

-¡¿Se puede saber que tenías en mente?! -preguntó Natsu con los puños en llamas y una expresión que haría al más valiente ensuciar los pantalones.

-creía que te gustaba Lucy -dijo el pobre gato con cascaditas en los ojos (cacho mentiroso debió haber usado gotas para los ojos)

NATSU'S POV

-Rayos Happy ¿por qué tienes que ser tan pervertido? -pensé- Menudo gato con alas el que me tocó si es cierto que me gusta Lucy pero de nada me sirve que la gente se entere… ¡COÑAZO DE AMIGO EL QUE TENGO! Pero tampoco me sirve enfadarme tanto con ese chismoso

Me dirigí al lago luego de dejar a Happy en casa, tenía que despejarme las ideas pero en lo único en lo que llegué a pensar por más que quisiera evitarlo era Lucy su rostro sonriente e inocente esos ojos achocolatados que quisiera poder ver durante toda la eternidad no lograba sacármela de la cabeza ¿pero que podía hacer? Después de todo por más que intentara recordar con qué otra persona me había sentido así nadie llegaba a mi cabeza ni si acaso cuando era un niño y Happy estaba a punto de nacer cuando lo cuidaba con Lissana… eso… admito que era algo nostálgico. Me recosté a la orilla del lago y me dejé llevar un rato pero no sé en qué instante me quedé dormido

FIN NATSU'S POV

Vaya problemita es que se estaba acabando en el gremio mientras que Lucy sin saber en qué momento se unió a la borrachera de Cana cantando la canción de la sirenita "debajo del mar" mientras que Mirajane les decía que se calmaran un poco Kiara charlando con Macao de más o menos como son las cosas en el gremio a diario y Ryuuya seguía en la enfermería con una Wendy psicópata curando sus heridas (¿qué mosco le habrá picado a esa inocente niña?) a pesar de ser cerca de las ocho de la noche el gremio seguía activo y Juvia aún seguía pegada a la espalda de un excesivamente sonrojado Gray (¿qué cosas no?(/.-)) y luego de un rato Ryuuya sale casi convertido en momia de la enfermería caminando con paso lento hasta la barra pidiéndole a Mirajane el trago más fuerte que le pudiera preparar y esta le sirvió una botella de sake puro (si traga fuego puede con eso). La gente se fue retirando hasta que solo quedaron Ryuuya y Kiara (aparte de las dormidas por la borrachera de Lucy y Cana) ambos tratando sin decir palabra alguna hasta que Mirajane habló

-¿no les gustaría unirse? –preguntó inocente captando la atención ambos- sería más divertido con más gente en el gremio

-¡para eso vine! –Gritó emocionada Kiara- ¿lo dices en serio?

-pregúntale a tu hermana si he mentido alguna vez –respondió sonriente la albina- ¿tú qué opinas Ryu? ¿Quieres unirte al equipo?

-no estoy seguro –dijo cabizbajo- me preocupa más la vida de lo demás a la mía… no pregunten… -nuevamente palideció y volvió a posar su mano en la cicatriz- en serio no quieren saber…

-tú tranquilo –dijo Mirajane subiéndole los ánimos- hemos salido de muchas: el ataque de "Phantom Lord" "El Palacio del Rayo" Mystogan reporteros locos… ¡ya perdí la cuenta!

-si lo dices de ese modo –dijo pensativo- acepto… me uniré a Fairy Tail.

Mirajane empezó a arrojar cosas como loca buscando el sello del gremio y al encontrarlo les explicó que la marca debía estar en un sitio visible y sin mucho pensar ambos las tenían Kiara en hombro dereco y Ryuuya en el antebrazo izquierdo

-bienvenidos al equipo… -dijo la albina sonriente- mejor dicho: ¡bienvenidos a la familia!


	4. algo diferente

algo diferente

GRAY POV

Era sorprendente lo que Juvia era capaz de hacer… ¡Incluso de quedarse dormida en mi espalda! Y yo de tan ignorante ni siquiera sabía su dirección así que ni modo a mi casa se ha dicho pero tendría que hacer par de arreglos para no congelar a la pobre con esa temperatura bajo cero que había en mi habitación muy fácilmente la. convertiría en escultura de hielo y eso no está en la lista.

Luego de mucho caminar por fin llegué y dejé a Juvia a un lado de la puerta para luego entrar a mi habitación y tirar todo el hielo por la ventana de una manera desmesuradamente salvaje y empezar a utilizar la calefacción un rato para terminar de calentar el lugar pero por más que tratara de existiera la más mínima posibilidad de subir la temperatura (adivinen (/.-)) ni siquiera lograba descongelar el termómetro pero no podía dejar a Juvia completamente dormida en el marco de la puerta toda la noche… ni modo ¡¿ahora que rayos hago?! Nada pues por lo menos la cama ya no era hielo así que estaría cómoda allí. Fui por Juvia y la cargué hasta dejarla en la cama y me tomé mi tiempo por un segundo me pareció ver a un ángel al que le habían cortado las alas para parecer humano hasta que empezó a temblar por la baja temperatura aún existente

-¡rayos! ¡¿Ahora qué hago?! -pensé desesperado- ¡ya no me quedan ideas!

Pero como siempre la cabeza me juega una de las buenas y terminé acostado a su lado pasando un brazo por su cintura completamente sorojado y nervioso por la reacción que tendría la pequeña peli-azul la mañana siguiente. (Sabiendo de lo que Juvia es capaz nadie está seguro *risa malvada*)

FIN GRAY'S POV

Mientras en el bosque: (ya me parezco al comentarista de las chicas súper poderosas)

-Demonios me quedé dormido -dijo Natsu tallándose los ojos- me pregunto si Lucy ya habrá ido a su casa… de todas, todas necesito buscar trabajo en el gremio a ver si algo de ejercicio me despeja la cabeza.

En el bosque todo estaba tranquilo se podía disfrutar de la naturaleza en su mejor imagen; la luna llena, las lugiérnagas, el rocío… en general todo la calma te daba ganas de volar si pudieras pero todo tiene un inicio y un fin…

-con que aquí estabas -escuchó Natsu detrás suyo- Mirajane me mandó a buscarte dice que Lucy necesita ayuda para ir a su casa y como ni Kiara ni yo conocemos su dirección y Cana está dormida por la borrachera me mandaron a buscarte.

-¿y que le pasó a Lucy, Ryu? -preguntó Natsu parando en seco.

-no lo sé estaba cantando ebria y se quedó dormida como piedra al rato -dijo Ryu encogiéndose de hombros- a fin de cuentas la conozco desde hoy el punto está en que Mirajane quería que te buscara para que la lleves a su casa.

NATSU'S POV

Menudo susto es que me pegó Ryu había pensado algo exageradamente imposible cuando me dijo que Mirajane lo había mandado a buscarme como por ejemplo que volverían a lanzar Etherion o que Happy le había dedo un pez en mal estado… ahora que lo pienso ¿de donde saca Happy tantos peces?

-¿hola? ¿Tierra llamando a Natsu? -dijo Ryu sacándome de mis pensamientos- ¿hay alguien dentro de esa cabezota de fósforo?

-amm… si… yo… ya voy -dije apenas entendiendo J y media- nos vemos…

-nos vemos -dijo cortante… ¡¿es que ese tipo no tiene alma?!

Apreté el paso para llegar antes de que a Mirajane se le ocurriese la brillante idea de mandarla con Cana cuando esta despertase esa idea era más aterradora que ver a Erza a los ojos.

Cuando llegué vi a Cana despertando y a Lucy aún dormida ¡ese Ryu tenía razón! ¡Lucy dormía como piedra! Menuda ironía pues a pesar de todo la había cargado en mi espalda más de una vez sin si acaso sentir el peso de una pluma

-por fin llegas -dijo Mirajane tan sonriente como de costumbre… pero la verdad esa sonrisa daba un poco de miedo luego de que vi su takeover (bueno eso díselo a Freed que casi muere después de eso (/.-))- Lucy en verdad que estaba borracha ¡se puso a cantar con Cana y todo!

-no es para tanto -dije montando a Lucy en mi espalda- una borrachera o dos no matan a nadie

-¡dile eso a Ryuuya! -me contestó casi escupiendo las palabras- ¡se tomó la botella entera de sake y ni parpadeó!

-bueno hace tiempo yo tambien lo hice pero estuve borracho una hora después; de ahí solo recuerdo haber entrado por la ventana de la casa de Lucy y despertar a mitad del bosque con un chichón en la nuca.

-yo no lo recuerdo así -dijo Mirajane sudando.

Terminé la conversación y me dirigí con paso lento a la casa de Lucy; aunque no quisiera esta vez usaría la puerta de todos modos ¡¿como iba a subir por la ventana con Lucy en la espalda?! Me tomé mi tiempo para encontrar su departamento que con tantas puertas todas se veían iguales, pero una en particular llamó mi atención, definitivamente ese olor a perfume no podía provenir de otro sitio más que de la habitación de Lucy así que "patitas pa' que las quiero" "adentro a Barlovento" (si yo soy venezolana). Adentro todo se veía exactamente como la última vez que había entrado; estaba un poco cansado debía de ser cerca de la 1:00am una hora a la que yo no estoy dispuesto a estar despierto. Dejé a Lucy en la cama y me senté a la orilla observandola con lujo de detalle, parecía una muñeca tamaño jumbo, sin darme cuanta ya estaba recostado a su lado sin fuerza para mover un solo dedo y rato luego ya estaba dormido.

FIN NATSU'S POV

De regreso en el bosque… (odio mi personalidad de comentarista)

-menudo tío que es ese Natsu -dijo Ryuuya recostado a las orillas del lago- bueno al menos no se juega el pellejo con un sujeto como ese.

Ryuuya ya llevaba rato en la misma postura viendo el cielo plagado de estrellas y la luz de la luna rebotando contra las tranquilas aguas del lago y haciendo relucir el rocío.

-¿qué haces aquí? -preguntó el moreno- Kiara se perfectamente en donde estás… antes de que preguntes puedo olfatearlo.

-pues verás… -dijo la mencionada saliendo de los arbustos- me perdí…

-no tienes un departamento ¿verdad?

-no… -dijo la castaña avergonzada

-¿entonces que esperas? -dijo Ryu aún sin levantarse del suelo- te puedes resfriar.

Kiara no entendía J estaba más distraída viendo en donde se podía acostar empezó a dar vueltas de aquí allá reuniendo ojas gigantescas en el suelo bajo la atenta mirada de Ryuuya quien se había sentado manteniéndose serio e inmutable.

-¿que haces? -preguntó serio.

-una cama -repondió Kiara con obviedad.

-ajá si ¿que estas haciendo? -reiteró- no hay necesidad de tantos lujos señorita adinerada.

-¿adinerada? -dijo Kiara indignada- le informo niño de la selva: escapé de casa en cuanto tuve la oportunidad.

-¿bajo qué concepto?

-¡mi padre es un maldito que me usa como máquina de billetes! ¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?! ¡¿Bailar feliche contenta?!

-por lo menos no te quiere muerta -susurró el moreno- créeme si hubieras sufrido mi suerte correrías a sus brazos aunque se tratase de la muerte en persona

-¡eso es lo que dices! -gritó Kiara furiosa- ¡no sabes lo que es vivir como yo!

-¿¡SABES LO QUE DUELE PERDER A UNA MADRE!? -gritó Ryu furioso- ¿¡CUÁNDO CON SIETE AÑOS TIENES QUE VER COMO ARDE?! ¿¡SABES LO QUE ES TENER UN PADRE DE ENEMIGO?! ¡UN PADRE QUE TE QUIERE MUERTO Y ARRANCAR TUS INTESTINOS! ¡NO LO SABES ASÍ QUE CIERRA ESA BOCAZA! -la expresión de Ryuuya cambió derrepente a una de horror- perdona no… no debí haberle gritado de ese modo… yo… yo… tengo que salir de aquí.

-Ryu… ¿qué te ocurrió? -preguntó Kiara deteniendo a Ryu.

-trato de olvidarlo… y creeme prefiero evitar el tema… por cierto no me refería a que hicieras una cama

-¿no? Entonces ¿a qué te referías?

-que te recostaras cerca de mí -respondió- de todos modos en un rato hará más frío… ¡¿pero qué?!

Parece que Kiara ya no aguantaba, más se quedó dormida en lo que Ryuuya terminó la frase y para extra en el su hombro.

-vaya niña consentida -dijo quitándole un mechon de pelo de la frente para luego regresar a su expresión seria y fría- al menos ya no tendré que preocuparme de darle explicaciones


	5. viejo amigo

viejo amigo

RYUUYA'S POV

-no de nuevo -pienso caminando en medio del fuego- ¡no… no… no! ¡Maldición! ¡¿qué acaso esto no se acaba?!

Ese desquiciado día volvía a aparecer frente a mí una y otra vez esa pesadilla se hacía presente una vez más obligándome a recordar todas las penas y desgracias de mis diecisiete años de vida desde la muerte de mi madre a la tortura del látigo y cuchillos de mi padre desgracia tras otra, golpe por golpe cada vez que intentaba acabar con mi vida pero volvía a despertar sin cicatrices ese día que debí morir pero la vida no se cansaba de jugar conmigo y me obligaba a despertar ensangrentado de pies a cabeza y esa dulce voz de nuevo diciendo que vivía por un motivo más grande que mi odio y esa figura borrosa de la que solo podía observar su sonrisa llamándome a seguirle pero sin lograrlo, despertar

-Diablos ¿por qué siempre es así? -pensé sin darle mucha importancia a la posición en la que me encontraba- ¿qué es esto? -dije al sentirme un poco pesado

Pasé la mirada alrededor tratando de ubicarme hasta encontrarme con Kiara durmiendo plácidamente entre mis brazos y la verdad no sé por qué pero en ese momento me pareció muy conocida como si la hubiera visto antes en otro sitio que no fuera Fairy Tail pero nada me venía a la mente… bueno eso no es del todo cierto. Me quedé un rato pensando dándole vueltas a la memoria tratando de recordar la más mínima oportunidad de haberla visto antes hasta que despertó

-buenos días -dije sin moverme un ápice- espero que hayas dormido bie...

-¡PERVERTIDO! -gritó dándome una patada (se nota que es hermana de Lucy (/.-))

-¿y eso a qué viene? -pregunté luego de estampar la cabeza contra una piedra- yo no hice nada, no es mi culpa que te quedaras dormida en mi hombro consentida

-¿consentida? Es un mal chiste ¿no?

-lo dice la que se acomodó en mi pecho mientras estaba en la tierra de las pesadillas

-¿tu también? -preguntó Kiara- dime cómo era

-de horrible en peor -dije- la misma pesadilla de todas las noches con el mismo final de siempre: "vives por un motivo más grande que tu odio"

-esto es raro -dijo hundiendo la mirada

-¿qué cosa? ¿Que soy esquizofrénico? (Esquizofrénico se refiere a una persona que escucha voces en su cabeza el ejemplo perfecto la traducción de la canción "monster" de Heminen)

-¡no! Bueno a parte de eso… -dijo cambiando las expresiones de su rostro de una negatoria a una más pensativa- que yo también tengo un sueño parecido

-¿como termina? -pregunté más serio que de costumbre.

-es algo confuso -dijo Kiara tambaleándose de un lado a otro- es borroso solo veo… un par de ojos verde jade eso es todo lo que consigo ver

-¿estás bien? -pregunté tomándola de los hombros- esto no pinta bien

Kiara estaba ardiendo a lo mejor un resfriado ruego a Dios que no sea fiebre tal vez no estaba tan acostumbrada como yo a dormir al aire libre eso sin duda eran malas noticias pero sabía perfectamente en donde encontrar ayuda

FIN RYUUYA'S POV

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

LUCY'S POV

-rayos me emborraché -pensé al despertar- ¿pero qué?

Me sorprendí viendo lo que tenía en frente: Natsu completamente dormido y para extra en mi cama… ahora que lo pienso ¿en qué momento llegué a mi casa?

-¡PERVERTIDO! -(se los dije (-.-)/)- creo que me pasé -agregué en cuanto me fijé de que había mandado a Natsu por la ventana

No esperaba encontrarme a Natsu en mi cama pero la verdad no era una sorpresa tan desagradable al contrario era más bien como… ¡no importa ya me entendieron! Bajé las escaleras cual rayo en aceite y manteca (aja ok ¿que tienen que ver las pestañas con el trasero?) Y luego de un rato encontré a Natsu con piedras en la boca y cara de traumado mirando un punto fijo

-¿qué pasa? -dije mirando en la misma dirección que Natsu- OH MIS OJOOOOOOOS

En la calle siguiente había un tipo casi desnudo con heridas por todo el cuerpo guindado en un poste de luz con un letrero que decía: "Esto es lo que pasa cuándo te atreves a traicionar a Kyorum Tatsumono"

-mierda -escuché- lo conozco

Me dí la vuelta encontrándome con Ryu en un estado de shock con mi hermana inconsciente

-mjbsukdfh -Natsu trataba de hablar pero las piedras en la boca solo hacían entender balbuceos

-¿qué tiene que ver eso con esto? -preguntó Ryu con naturalidad

-¡¿lo entiendes?! -pregunté; a lo mejor entender idioma alien era natural para todos lo dragon slayer

-más o menos -dijo con la mirada fija- sostenme aquí -agregó arrojandole a Natsu mi hermana

Ryuu se fue corriendo hasta el poste y bajó al sujeto de hecho me sorprendería que siguiera con vida pero hay algo que no encaja; ¿acaso el apellido de Ryuuya no es Tatsumono? Algo no pinta bien en todo este asunto tan enredado a no ser que yo no sepa leer, en el letrero decía claramente "Kyorum Tatsumono"

FIN LUCY'S POV

-esto no está nada bien –dijo un peli-blanco-si Raymon está aquí son malas noticias

Ryuuya bajó al hombre del poste y se encaminó al gremio pero al pobre no le quedaba mucho tiempo solo era cuestión de horas para que pasara a mejor vida. Ryuuya entró al gremio apresurado y sin decir pio se fue directo a la enfermería

-¡pero por los diez magos santos! ¡¿qué rayos fue lo qué pasó?!

-es una larga historia Wendy –respondió Ryu- ¿puedes ayudarlo?

-no… -dijo Raymon apenas con fuerza- déjalo así… Ryu… escúchame… tu padre aún te busca debes irte rápido

-no me iré a ninguna parte sin ti amigo.

-creo que lo has escuchado varias veces pero… vives por un motivo más grande que tu odio… encuentra ese motivo

De nuevo esas palabras Ryuuya las había escuchado un mil de veces esas palabras al final de cada pesadilla cada noche de cada año estaba cansado… cansado de que esas fueran las últimas palabras de cada persona que él valoraba.

-lo siento Ryu –dijo Wendy luego de comprobar que Raymon estaba definitivamente muerto.

-maldito anciano… -susurró- no pararé… no hasta tener su cabeza rodando en el suelo… no me detendré… eso… es una promesa


	6. Mi propio infierno

Mi propio infierno

-¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS OCURRE AQUÍ?! -

-no te interesa Lucy -respondió el peli-blanco más serio que de costumbre- ¿no tendrás algún espíritu que me preste una pala o que pueda ayudarme a cavar?

-¿y eso a qué viene? -preguntó la rubia incrédula- no me digas que…

-está muerto -respondió Ryuuya entre dientes- ¿feliz? Ya lo dije

-oh… yo…

-no te disculpes… -dijo dándose la vuelta- no fue tu culpa…

-hey ¿que pasa?

-Natsu mejor lo dejamos solo un rato -dijo Lucy arrastrando a su amigo fuera de la enfermería- créeme si tu te pones de malas cuando estás enojado algo me dice que Ryuuya se puede poner el doble de mal.

-o-ok no entiendo J pero bueno -respondió el nombrado.

Ryuuya se la pasó un rato en la enfermería cualquiera estaría desconsolado en lágrimas, pero él no… él ya no podía llorar el día que perdió esa necesidad fue el día que su corazón se detuvo por primera vez la primera vez que deseó con el alma morir o nunca haber existido recordó las palabras de su padre diciéndole que su existencia fue el producto de una desventura con su madre diecisiete años atrás en ese lugar donde creció a la mitad del bosque con su madre ignorando por completo la realidad del exterior sin importancia alguna de la vida en condiciones normales… pero su vida nunca se acercó a lo normal sin duda alguna nunca sería normal y para menos que la muerte acecha a todo el que se relaciona de cualquier manera con él, Raymon es el ejemplo perfecto solo conocía a Ryuuya desde hace siete años y miren donde terminó. Luego de un rato Natsu y Lucy entraron con Kiara quien se había despertado hace unas cuantas horas viendo a Ryuuya en el mismo sitio dónde lo vieron la otra vez parado como estatua en silencio sin la más mínima expresión en su rostro pero no para Kiara, ella sabía bien lo que Ryu sentía.

-Ryu… -dijo- ¿qué te ocurrió?

RYUUTA'S POV

-…Tenía nueve años…

FLASHBACK

Me encontraba en el bosque completamente perdido sin esperanza de salir cuándo noté que me encontraba cerca de las ruinas de mi casa, caminé hasta encontrar las carbonizadas y derruidas paredes y me encontré con un baúl

-tal vez algo ahí dentro me sirva -pensé.

Comencé a rebuscar entre los papeles viejos que sorprendentemente seguían intactos y en una de esas tantas encontré algo muy peculiar, una carta en donde se confirmaba que mi padre se encontraba del otro lado del país eso en ese momento fue la mejor noticia que había tenido en dos años y un mes entero caminando para llegar a ese sitio…

Pasé por muchos sitios preguntando y preguntando hasta que lo encontré; era un edificio gigantesco y muy elegante.

-es aquí -dije llamando a la puerta (ya saben toc toc)

-¿quién eres niño? -preguntó el hombre desconocido para mí- será mejor que te largues si no quieres terminar muerto.

-me llamo Ryuuya Tatsumono -respondí- y vengo a ver a mi padre

-¿Tatsumono? Imposible Kyorum nunca ha tenido hijos

-¿qué yo no qué? -preguntó otro sujeto detrás del grandulón que me abrió la puerta- ¿cómo dices que te llamas? niño

-Ryuuya, Ryuuya Tatsumono señor -respondí- ¿usted es?

-Kyorum Tatsumono, pequeño -dijo el hombre- dime ¿por casualidad tu madre se llama Nya?

-se llamaba -contesté- murió hace dos años en un incendio

-oh, ya veo… bueno eso confirma que eres mi hijo

Al entrar todo era distinto a como se veía por fuera paredes grises con manchas rojas armas punzantes y con filo colgando en el techo mesas destrozadas por todos lados y en lugar de habitaciones habían celdas en una de esas tantas donde me tiraron como a cerdo en matadero

-aquí te quedarás hasta que te necesite -dijo con una sonrisa algo macabra.

Mi padre era un hombre alto de tez clara rubio y además de ojos verdes; los ojos verde jade fue lo único que heredé de él de resto ni sé a quién me parezco o podría parecerme. Pasé días en la celda recibiendo escasos cuidados solo un plato de sobras al día con agua de cañería y cuando observaba a mi alrededor todos lo que estaban allí le seguían el juego comían y bebían con placer como si fuera un manjar de reyes y un día

-buenas noticias -escuche decir a un hombre a mis espaldas- oye Ryuuya ¿me estás escuchando?

-¿a qué vienes? -pregunté.

-tu padre ha encontrado un encargo para ti -me respondió

El hombre me sacó de la celda y me encaminó a una habitación dónde había una lista de los gremios oscuros y cuatro de ellos resaltados en rojo

-los que están en rojo son los que tu padre financia -dijo el sujeto

Los cuarto remarcados eran: Oración seis, Tártaros, Raven Tail y Grimoire Heart (no recuerdo bien si esos son los de la alianza) ninguno de ellos daba buena pinta

-te tengo un trabajo Ryuuya -dijo mi padre sentado cómodamente en una silla aparente a un trono.

El encargo era simple tenía que atracar a los financieros de la familia Heartfilia llevarlos de rehén a Tártaros y cobrar el rescate en 200.000 jewels. Todo iba bien hasta la parte del rescate; llegaron unos sujetos de Blue Pegasus que me cayeron por sorpresa y me dejaron fuera de combate. Cuando regresé esperaba poder explicar las cosas pero mi padre ya había sacado sus propias conclusiones… me arrojó a una habitación cerrada sin luces o ventana y me arrancó la camisa diciendo una y otra vez "eres un maldito inútil" mientras tomaba su látigo y mandaba a dos de sus hombres a amarrarme los brazos a una tubería allí quedando de espaldas a la puerta… mi padre no esperó empezó a azotarme con su látigo hasta casi arrancarme la piel, así pasó una hora tropezaba y me volvía a poner de pie, si ese era su juego yo no caería en él. Luego de un rato me volvieron a arrojar a la misma celda con la camisa en un costado y mi espalda sangrando miré a mi alrededor y todos los que estaban allí le temían a mi padre en ese momento lo entendí, ese maldito los tenía como animales entrenados para obedecer.

Allí pasé un año antes de conocer a Raymon él si entendía y me ayudaba en todo lo que se pudiera y así poco a poco se fue formando una rebelión y desde allí los que entraban en la habitación no salían y los que salían ya no eran los mismos y luego de cuatro años…

-Ryuuya te tengo un pequeño encargo -dijo Kyorum en el mismo sitio de siempre

Esta vez tenía que secuestrar a la hija menor de una familia adinerada nunca me dijeron su nombre o apellido pero tenía que llevarla a Phantom Lord y de allí a Oración seis. La calle por la que pasaría el carruaje estaba plagado de espías y subordinados de Kyorum que me avisarían el momento exacto para saltar al carruaje desde el techo dónde me encontraba. Cuándo me dieron la señal salté y al conductor lo tiré contra un puesto de frutas tomé las riendas del los caballos y cambié la calle para dirigirme a Phantom Lord ahora solo tenía que pedir el rescate de 5.000.000 jewels y listo. Pero hubo un inconveniente…

-¿por qué lloras? -pregunté.

-mi padre me odia -me respondió

-¿en serio? -le contesté restándole importancia- ¿te quiere muerta?

-me usa como máquina de billetes -dijo la chica sin poder dejar de llorar- ¿es eso justo?

-y que lo digas yo soy huérfano -le respondí

Me detuve al lado de una tienda y compré unos cuantos dulces para que dejara de llorar me era difícil concentrarme así por suerte eso funcionó dejó de llorar y continué con el camino. Se hizo de noche y el frío estaba empezando a pegar así que no había de otra sino montar un campamento.

-¿por qué nos detuvimos? -me preguntó

-es de noche hay que descansar -respondí- consideralo un lujo teniendo en cuenta que soy tu secuestrador

-no lo pareces -dijo tranquilamente- eres muy lindo para ser un secuestrador

Eso había dicho, "lindo" era la primera vez que alguien me decía así porque le daba la gana encendí una fogata y me recosté en la grama estaba apunto de quedarme dormido pero siempre hay algo que me saca de ese mundo

-¿estás despierto? -escuché

-ahora si -respondí

-¿por dónde queda Fairy tail?

-¿por qué me preguntas algo así? -le pregunté sin abrir los ojos.

-verás siempre he querido unirme a ese gremio -me contestó

-lo dices con mucha alegría -le dije- considerando que solo puedo ver tu sonrisa tras esa cortina.

-si… -dijo.

-está a quinientas millas al oeste de el cañón más adelante -le contesté- una persona normal tardaría años en recorrer esa distancia

-oh… -dijo ella desanimada- nunca llegaré ¿verdad?

-¿quién dice? -le contesté- si tienes un sueño siguelo sin importar lo que otros te digan.

-¿cuál es tu sueño? -me preguntó

Esa pregunta me dejó helado nunca lo había pensado, había pasado tanto tiempo en esa podrida celda que jamás pensé en lo que deseaba una vida tal vez, una familia, un hogar

-no lo sé -le respondí- existir me parece mucho pedir.

-lo dices como si fueras a morir -me contestó- bueno que descanse

-igualmente

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano y me aseguré de que la chica no se hubiera marchado a mitad de la noche y luego tomé las riendas para proseguir el camino la chica seguía dormida y las cosas estaban muy tranquilas en ese momento… una gran ventaja y me tomé el tiempo para pensar y cuándo me decidí cambié el curso, no me sentía preparado para eso pero por lo menos sabía que era lo correcto

-¡oye despierta bella durmiente! -grité golpeando el cristal detrás de mí- ¡que despiertes!

-ya entendí -dijo aún adormilada- ¿qué pasa?

-no es lo que pasa sino lo que va a pasar -le dije- ¿confías en mí? -le pregunté

-¡¿qué?!

-no te puedo asegurar que vivas si no confías -le respondí- pregunto de nuevo ¡¿confías en mí?!

-eh… yo… confío en ti

-¡entonces salta! ¡Confía en mí! ¡SALTA! -le grité viendo que quedaba poco.

Le chica saltó en menos de dos minutos y apresuré el paso para luego soltar las riendas y caer al cañón esperando morir en el impacto cuándo el carruaje me cayó encima esperaba morir pero en vano… desperté ensangrentado de pies a cabeza apenas recordaba lo que ocurrió a la chica lo que había pasado antes de que el carruaje se estampara contra mí "ojalá fuera tan fácil morir" pensé caminando a lo largo del cañón hasta que encontré una saliente y subí por ella rato después encontré un pueblo dónde pude descansar y comer un poco de manera más decente que en la celda.

-…nadie sabe la gente cree que murió… -escuché decir a lo lejos-…pobresita solo tenía once años.

-disculpa ¿de quién hablan? -pregunté

-la hija menor de los Heartfilia fue secuestrada hace un mes y medio y nadie sabe de su paradero desde que encontraron el carruaje donde iba completamente destrozado en el cañón no muy lejos de aquí -me respondieron las señoras (típico: no sabes en dónde estás y vienen las viejas chismosas a ubicarte en el mapa)

-¿mes y medio? ¿Qué día es hoy?

FIN DE FLASHBACK

-cuándo me respondieron me dí cuenta de que en efecto había pasado mes y medio tirado en el cañón, desde entonces mi padre me ha buscado y yo vivo huyendo de mi pasado -terminé- luego de eso todo el que deja el edificio a mitad de los encargos… termina igual o peor que Raymon

FIN RYUUYA'S POV

Ryuuya caminó lentamente hasta llegar al bosque dónde se tiró en el cesped revisando su propia historia buscando en dónde se equivocó pero lejos de conseguirlo se quedó dormido


	7. lo voy a matar

lo voy a matar...

-siento lástima por Ryu, Natsu -dijo una rubia caminando al lado de su amigo

-yo no la sentiría -le respondió- él es fuerte, a sobrevivido a todo lo que se le ha puesto enfrente y no se ha rendido eso no es para lástima.

Aunque le costara admitirlo Natsu tenía razón. Habían salido de la enfermería luego de dejar a Kiara con Wendy y ahora se dirigían al departamento de Lucy, y como si fuera raro Natsu entró detrás de Lucy por la puerta con mucha naturalidad en lugar de hacer su ya acostumbrada entrada por la ventana (vaya grupo de amigos el que tiene Lucy: Natsu es un loco que entra a su casa por la ventana, Gray es un "exibisionista" que entra a su casa por la chimenea además de ser constantemente perseguido por Juvia, y Erza… es una chica ruda algo lenta que entra… bah quien sabe por donde entra)

-¿quién eres y qué hiciste con Natsu? -preguntó Lucy sin salir de su asombro.

-buena esa Lucy -dijo su amigo peli-rosa divertido- pues como verás… sigo siendo el mismo -agregó agachandose a para estar a la altura del oído de su amiga provocando que esta diera un respingo

Para Natsu no era nuevo ver a Lucy de esa forma, siempre le divertía verla con los nervios de punta sobre todo cuando decía o hacía algo muy de cerca.

-¡NO HAGAS ESO! ¡¿QUÉ NO VES QUE ME DA EL PATATUS?! -gritó Lucy más roja que tomate.

-pero si te ves linda así -le respondió Natsu sonriente- sabes bien que no me atrevería a hacerle daño a alguien sin motivo -de nuevo se acercó pero con más lentitud y tranquilidad.

Ahí se quedó un rato definitivamente a él se le hacía muy divertido provocar a Lucy pero de cierta forma se contenía, quería mantenerse a raya hasta que estuviera seguro de lo que sentía (menudo multipolar primero es serio, luego loco, estúpido, calculador ya ni sé cómo describirlo) se dirigió a la ventana y luego de despedirse de su amiga saltó con notoria prisa con la excusa de que Happy ya había hecho la cena dado que el muy bestia lo había dejado encerrado en su casa.

-Diablos eso estuvo cerca -se dijo a sí mismo- un poco más y llego a casa de madrugada (modo prevertido on)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Gray-sama Juvia está muy apenada de haberse quedado dormida en su espalda -dijo con notoria vergüenza (o eso o estaba hirviendo para estar tan roja)

-tranquilízate Juvia -le respondió Gray- después de todo dudo que sea la última vez que te tenga que cargar en mi espalda… ¿un chico nuevo? -agregó cuando divisó entre las calles a un muchacho caminando con paso pesado en dirección al bosque.

-es el mismo que Natsu-kun y Lucy-san trajeron al gremio antes de ayer - respondió Juvia- parece que se unió tiene la marca del gremio.

-¿cómo era su nombre? Ryu… Ryu… algo

-Ryuuya-kun, Gray-sama

-ah gracias Juvia -le respondió causando una ligera sonrisa en la nombrada- levanta la cara si sigues así te va a salir joroba -agregó

Juvia alzó la cabeza lentamente hasta encontrarse con la atenta mirada de su compañero si Gray no escuchaba su corazón desde esa distancia sería por milagro ese desbocado ritmo amenazaba con sacarle el corazón por la boca, su nerviosismo sería notorio para cualquier persona… pero Gray es un caso a parte, él también estaba nervioso y por si fuera poco ni se esforzaba por disimularlo.

-bueno… creo que ya tengo que irme -dijo Gray quien afortunadamente hoy si llevaba camisa- nos vemos mañana, Juvia…

Luego de despedirse de Juvia, Gray se dirigió al gremio necesitaba conseguir un trabajo o moriría de hambre en un mes, pero eso no era lo que ocupaba su cabeza en ese momento, volvió la mirada para confirmar si Juvia seguía parada dónde la dejó pero eso no fue lo que lo sorprendió; un tipo alto en traje y corbata algo mayor y además rubio la sujetaba por el cuello alzándola en el aire con cara de psicópata, le decía cosas inentendibles a la distancia en la que se encontraba, sin pensárselo dos veces empezó a correr hasta asestarle un golpe en la cara al sujeto que segundos después salió corriendo. Hasta perderse de vista.

-mierda, mierda y más mierda -repetía Gray sin parar- ese maldito… -empezó a murmurar maldiciones y formas de matarlo mientras daba vueltas en una misma linea de aquí para allá hasta que se percató que Juvia había quedado literalmente azul de tanto que el hombre había apretado su cuello- ¡oh perdona! ¿Estás bien?

-quiere que Juvia lo mate… -dijo apenas audible

-¿a quien?

-a Ryuuya-kun -finalizó la exmiembro de Element 4 antes de caer inconsciente dejando a Gray más preocupado y confundido que antes.

Nuevamente tendrían que dirigirse a su casa, el muy tarado había vuelto a olvidar preguntarle a Juvia su dirección pero esta vez en otras condiciones; ¿quién era ese sujeto? ¿Que tenía que ver el con Ryuuya? Y lo que es más importante (según Gray) ¿quien coño se cree para agarrar a Juvia por el cuello hasta dejarla azul?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-maldito bastardo -refunfuñaba un hombre algo mayor- ya verá lo que le pasará… nadie que se mete conmigo vive para contarlo… y dentro de poco ese Ryuuya tampoco vivirá -agregó con una sonrisa macabra que denotaba mucho con su peinado enmarcándole el rostro

El hombre se fue caminando poco a poco, sin prisa hasta desaparecer en las sombras

-ya verán lo que pasa cuando tratan así al emisario de Zeref-sama

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¡uhhhhhg! ¡No puede ser me quedé dormida! -gritaba histérica una castaña saliendo a paso rápido de la enfermería pero se volvió a parar en seco- ¿qué le iba a decir de todos modos? -se cuestionó antes de darse cuenta de que había empezado a correr- ¿cómo podría ser el mismo chico de todas maneras? -su cabeza era una bola de tallarines con miles de preguntas sin respuesta

Kiara corrió y corrió, no sabía en dónde estaba ni cómo regresaría y tampoco quería volver hasta que cayó en la zona más profunda del lago, sin siquiera saber nadar, no podía respirar y sentía los pulmones oprimidos apenas veía la superficie y alzó un brazo como si tratara de alcanzarla pero sin éxito

-existir me parece mucho pedir -escuchaba a su alrededor- si tienes un sueño siguelo sin importar lo que digan los demás… consideralo como un lujo… ¡¿confías en mí?!… ¡SALTA!…

-no de nuevo -pesó viéndose otra vez saltando del carruaje para caer en los arbustos- el cañón…

Nuevamente como cada noche se vio a sí misma cuatro años atrás tratando de alcanzar inconscientemente el carruaje que caía al cañón logrando ver únicamente los ojos del joven que caía con el carruaje al cañón

-perdón… -se dijo a sí misma- por piedad perdóname… nunca quise que esto pasara nunca quise que alguien muriera por mi culpa

-¡DESPIERTA! -escuchó a lo lejos- ¡POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS DESPIERTA! ¡KIARA!…

-¿Ryu? -pensó  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¡DESPIERTA! Maldición ¡POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS DESPIERTA! -gritaba Ryuuya empapado sacudiendo con fuerza a su compañera- ¡KIARA!… por favor…

El joven llevaba rato tratando de despertar a Kiara y ya se le acababa el tiempo, todo le parecía una causa perdida hasta que despertó

-gracias al cielo… -dijo en medio de un suspiro- no me vuelvas a… me asustaste

-¿Ryu? -dijo Kiara luego de recuperarse- ¡Ryu! -inconscientemente se lanzó sobre él estallando en lágrimas- perdona….

-no te disculpes -le dijo con un tono diferente al acostumbrado- lo importante es que estás bie… -empezó a olfatear el aire como si tuviera un mal presentimiento- mierda… agachate y hagas lo que hagas no emitas sonido -agregó tapandole la boca

-…si ya lo tengo en la bolsa… -dijo un hombre no muy lejos- mandé a una chica a matarlo… claro que me aseguraré de que no haya testigos… ah si una tal, Juvia Loxar era miembo de Element 4 hasta que el maestro Jose fue eliminado por la Fairy Law de Makarov… al viejo no le queda mucho de todas maneras… si señor me aseguraré de que ninguna de esas hadas salga viva -culminó retirándose del bosque.

-¿quién era ese? -preguntó Kiara luego de que Ryuuya la soltara.

-¿con que piensas matarme esta vez? -dijo serio y frío- ya veremos quién mata a quién Kyorum

-era tu padre

-si… lo voy a matar.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO. 8**

-vaya eso estuvo cerca -dijo una albina volviendo la vista atrás- al menos no destrozé media ciudad (no, no había destrozado media ciudad sino toda la ciudad!)

-bueno tardaré a eso de una semana en regresar -agregó

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿Fantasía? -preguntaron a unísono Ryuuya y Kiara

-es el evento más grande del año -les respondió Mirajane- muchas personas de todo Fiore vienen a verlo anualmente. Ah y la regla es que todo el que pueda moverse tendrá que participar.

-vamos hagamos una excepción -dijo Kiara con ojos de cachorrito abandonado- nunca lo he visto

-bueno… veré que puedo hacer para convencer al maestro

Luego de eso Ryuuya se levantó en dirección al tablón de trabajos pasando la mirada uno por uno cada encargo y recompensa y uno en particular llamó su atención

-chicos miren esto -se dio la vuelta luego de arrancar uno de los papeles- mi cabeza vale 5.000.000 de jewels irónico ¿no?

-parece que a ese sujeto lo llevas de malas pulgas -dijo Natsu divertido

-eso no es a lo que me refiero -dijo señalando una esquina del papel- este símbolo lo conozco y no me da buena espina

-Zeref… ¡no puede ser! -dijo Lucy palmeando su frente de manera dramática.

-¡Natsu!

-ahora… ¿quién es? -preguntó confundido Ryuuya al ver bien a la chica que se lanzó encima de su amigo- me da aires a Mirajane o a Elfman

-Lisanna suéltame de una buena vez -dijo el peli-rosa con la cabeza enterrada en el pecho de la chica- no me dejas respirar

-¡lo siento! -exclamo la nombrada soltando a Natsu de golpe mientras Ryuuya se palmeaba la frente viendo la reacción de Lisanna cuando lo vio- ¿quién eres?

-yo pregunté primero -le contestó

-Lisanna Strauss -le contestó de mala gana- ¿y tu eres?

-Ryuuya Tatsumono -le respondió seco- yo que tu bajaría la cabeza… solo hazlo

Lisanna obediente bajó la cabeza dejando a Ryuuya recibir el vaso de cerveza en la frente sin ninguna queja

-eso me lo merecía -dijo recibiendo esta vez una jarra vacía- eso tal vez no -por último recibió un barril- eso definitivamente no ¿quien los está arrojando?

-yia calliate que yio ni te conjco -definitivamente estaba borracha

-Kiara ¿cuantas te has tomado? -preguntó sobandose la frente

-las que le di -repondió tranquilamente Cana divertida hasta que notó la seriedad en el rostro de Ryuuya- unas veintitrés ¡ya!, ¡Lo dije!, ¿feliz?

-veintitrés… -repitió Ryuuya- y soy yo el que la aguanta -agregó tomando a Kiara y cargandola estilo princesa- Mirajane por favor guardame par de botellas de sake en caso de que sea yo el que se quiera emborrachar

-¡gusto en conocerte Ryuuya! -gritó Lisanna desde su sitio.

-igualmente -le contestó cortante

Lisanna se quedó en su sitio murmurando cosas inentendibles a cualquiera a su alrededor con la mirada baja pensando en quien sabe quien viendo a todas partes que nadie se reprimía a las acciones de Ryuuya y seguían en lo suyo con completa naturalidad. Se quedó un buen rato en el mismo sitio muy pensativa y callada sin llegar a entender la actitud cortante y fría de Ryuuya.

-perdona si te parece cortante -le dijo su hermana con tranquilidad- pero ha pasado por mucho y es difícil tratar con él, pero ha cambiado radicalmente desde que entró al gremio junto a Kiara hace poco más de una semana

-no creo que tenga un pasado tan duro -dijo la chica desanimada

Mirajane que se enteró de la historia de Ryuuya gracias a Wendy le explico a la menor por las cosas que había pasado el nombrado con privilegio de detalle y descripción sin omitir una sola palabra dejando a Lisanna boquiabierta con un profundo sentimiento de culpa que parecía perforarle el alma, ahora no estaba enojada, más bien parecía curiosa de ese chico nuevo que de un momento a otro pareció cambiar por completo su manera de pensar

-yo veré que cambie -se dijo Lisanna con determinación arrancando a correr hasta alcanzar a Ryuuya- ¡Ryu!

-Lisanna que sorpresa

-¿tienes dónde quedarte? -preguntó con agitación

-eh… no… pero…

-¡entonces puedes quedarte en mi departamento! -exclamó Lisanna sin dejar terminar a Ryuuya- no aceptaré un "no" por respuesta

-eh… bueno supongo que no hay de otra… -dijo distraído como si se le hubiera perdido algo

-¿se te perdió algo? -preguntó la albina notando la poca atención que Ryu le prestaba.

-no algo sino alguien -le respondió- es decir ¿qué tan difícil es perder a una adolescente borracha en Magnolia?

Ahora que lo pensaba era un buen punto ¿en dónde estaba Kiara? O aún mejor ¿cómo rayos era posible perder a semejante Venus viviente? (Venus se refiere a la diosa de la fertilidad normalmente representada como una mujer tetona en un modo atractivo para el gusto masculino) la menor palideció al recordar lo que hacía su hermana la única vez que se emborrachó "no quiero recordar ese psicotrauma" pensó; Ryuuya por otro lado estaba tratando de encontrar el aroma de Kiara si es que afortunadamente no había caído a un barril de vino de ese modo debería ser más fácil encontrarla "¿para qué la traje de todas, todas?" Pensó recordando el berrinche infantil que Kiara había hecho minutos atrás

FLASHBACK

-¡RYUUUUUUU! ¡BAJAME! -gritó Kiara moviendose como lombriz entre los brazos de Ryuuya- ¡BAJAME! ¡BAJAME! ¡BAJAME! ¡BAJAME!

-no lo haré -respondió el nombrado tratando de no lastimar a Kiara- quédate quieta o si no, no te compro más dulces.

Kiara no dejaba de patalear y tratar de bajarse por su cuenta mientras que su compañero la cargaba sin desistir en su agarre de hombros y rodillas hasta que un niño de esos mal pensados y chismosos que te sacan de quicio empezó a gritar a los cuatro vientos la misma broma de Happy "se gussstan" provocando que Ryu alzara los brazos arrojando a Kiara por los aires a quien sabe dónde como si fuera muñeca de trapo

-oh, vaya… -se dijo Ryu tratando de ubicar a su ahora borracha amiga antes de que cualquier enfermo mental le hiciera cualquier barbaridad, o mejor: antes de que se estampase contra el suelo- a dónde la habré tirado…

-¡Ryu!

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Estuvieron buscando durante unos veinte minutos y Ryuuya aun tratando de ubicar el aroma de Kiara "me llega hasta estiércol a la nariz pero no esoy seguro de que esa porquería sea estiércol" pensó (olvidé decirles que esta vez Lucy fuea víctima del pez de Happy por eso no está ayudando a encontrar a su hermana) Lisanna se distraía con facilidad observando la tranquilidad de Ryuuya no sabía que por dentro se estaba debatiendo entre salir corriendo a donde sea para llamar a Kiara como si fuera un perro o quedarse quietesito bajo la mirada de Lisanna porque según el "no conoce muy bien la ciudad"

-tal vez en la fuente -dijo Lisanna llamando la atención del aún pensante Ryuuya

Al ver que el joven seguía disperso en sus pensamientos lo tomo por la oreja jaloneándolo hasta la fuente dónde la gente miraba un puesto de frutas con cara de traumados y los reporteros locos tomando fotografías extrañas del destrozado puesto gritando cosas raras como "cool" "fresco" "genial" etcétera, etcétera, etcétera mientras que Lisanna todavía jalaba al Dragon Slayer de la oreja mientras que el sujeto veía perdido lo que ocurría apenas entendiendo J.

-…no lo sé una chica cayó del cielo y se estrelló contra mi puesto sollozando y diciendo una y otra vez cosas inentendibles y broma rara hasta que se cayó en la fuente…

-¡¿qué tan profunda es la fuente?! -preguntó Ryuuya sacudiendo con fuerza al vendedor… ¿en qué momento había dejado a Lisanna con la mano vacía?- ¡contesta!

-t-trés metros -respondió nervioso

-tres metros ¡tres metros! -repitió Ryuuya lanzándose a la fuente (ya que él si sabía nadar) y al llegar al fondo se encontró con una tipa gorda como ballena aguantando la respiración pero ni modo la sacó- ¡debió haber dicho que era gorda cual ballena!

-usted nunca preguntó -le resongó el vendedor.

Mala elección teniendo en cuenta lo volátiles que son los Dragon Slayer cuando se enojan, de no ser por Lisanna el vendedor no hubiera quedado con cara de traumado porque no le quedaría cara que se viera, Lisanna volvió a agarrar de tirones de oreja a Ryuuya riendo a carcajadas por la extraña coincidencia del comportamiento de Ryuuya y Natsu

-…¿quién sabe? Estaba en el asta de la bandera -dijo una señora mayor no muy lejos

-¿quién? -preguntó otra señora.

-una chica de cabello castaño medio borracha

-¡¿por dónde?! -preguntó Ryuuya desesperado dejando nuevamente a Lisanna en el sitio con la mano como si todavía sostuviera la oreja del nombrado.

No fue falta que les dieran indicaciones, solo con apuntar arriba Ryuuya pudo ver claramente a Kiara en lo alto del asta de la bandera agarrada como koala y para colmo cantando "hakuna matata" de manera entrecortada por el hipo además de pedirle ayuda a Ryu como si fuera una princesa prisionera de un feroz dragón

-¡sueltate que te agarro! -gritó desde abajo recibiendo por respuesta un burlón "ok" de parte de su borracha amiga que se tiró como si nada cayendo de trasero sobre Ryuuya-

-YUPIIIIIII -añadió como niña pequeña recibiendo un sape de parte de la albina que estaba completamente roja por la postura que mantenía con.

-¡quitate de encima! que le caiste en… en… -se puso roja hasta más no poder- en "eso"

-¿qué es "eso"? -preguntó inocente dando brinquitos provocando esta vez el sonrojo de Ryuuya que luchaba por mantener la cordura y no salir corriendo despavorido.

-me-mejor nos vamos -dijo Ryuuya desde el suelo tratando de quitarse a Kiara de encima que para extra no dejaba de dar brinquitos sobre su amigo

"PERVERTIDO" se escuchó no muy lejos mientras que Ryuuya luchaba por quitarse a Kiara de encima para antes de lograrlo recibir una patada que lo mandó a volar (los que vieron la primera temporada de POKÉMON tipo equipo ROKET con su "nos mandaron a volar otra vez")

-LUUUUCYYYYYYY -balbuceaba entre sollozos la menor al caer de pompas al suelo- ¿por que pateaste a Ryu-Ryu en la cara?

-¡POR PERVERTIDO! -respondió la rubia con cara de demonio.

-¡ESPERA RYUUYA! -gritaba esta vez Lisanna transformándose en un ave gigante para salir a buscar a su nuevo amigo

-¡ESPERENME A MÍ TAMBIÉN! -dijo la aún borracha de Kiara corriendo estilo E.T. para alcanzar a "Ryu-Ryu" tropezando más de una vez hasta que optó por no pararse y quedarse dormida a la mitad del bosque siendo encontrada por Ryuuya que caminaba como pingüino por culpa de los brinquitos de Kiara sobre "eso" y un ojo negro por la patada que recibió de parte de Lucy

RYUUYA'S POV

-vaya consentida -dije cuando me encontré a Kiara completamente dormida en medio del bosque- bueno ¿ya qué?

La volví a cargar con cuidado de no despertarla aún borracha corriendo el riesgo de que si así fuera ¿a quién se la dejan? ¡Pues a quién más! ¡¿Al difunto abuelito de la vecina del primo del sobrino del amigo de mi cuñada?! ¡Ni cuñada tengo! Y definitivamente el día que me emborrache va a ser Kiara la que me aguante de otro modo ¿dónde estaría el supuesto "karma"? Luego de tenerla bien agarrada empecé a caminar estilo pingüino con lentitud hasta el pueblo dónde Lucy me miraba sosteniendo su látigo de manera amenazante haciéndome sudar con un tic en la ceja mientras que Lisanna sonreía de manera nerviosa.

-yo me llevo a mi hermana -dijo Lucy mirándome con notoria rabia- mañana le explico y Lisanna -la señaló- ten cuidado con este lobo hambriento no vaya a… -se puso roja cual tomate al igual que Lisanna

-mal pensadas -dije por lo bajo evitando que me escucharan.

A fin de cuentas que Lucy terminó llamando a Gemini para que entre los dos cargaran a su hermana hasta su casa y Lisanna me guió a la suya; no era muy grande contaba con dos habitaciones un baño una cocina y una sala de estar todo pintado con cuidado y detalle en una especie de cielo teñido de distintos colores tan variados como estrellas hay en el cielo

-sé que no es mucho pero…

-descuida -la interrumpí- es suficiente

Pude notar un sonrojo al instante que ella bajaba la cabeza para esconderlo pero solo para fastidiarla decidí ir un poco lejos con la broma así que empecé a acercarme poco a poco hasta tenerla contra la pared

-estoy aburrido -dije mordiendo ligeramente mi labio inferior- ¿qué te parece si jugamos?

-¿q-qué clase de juego? -dijo completamente roja- ¿ju-juegos de mesa?

-si… también se puede jugar en la mesa -le respondí jugando con mis dedos para luego poner ambas manos sobre la pared a cada lado de Lisanna- no sabes a que clase de juego me refiero ¿verdad? -dije divertido

-n-no -contestó

-entonces déjame darte una pista -me acerqué lentamente a su cuello para después de ver que ya temblaba soltarla- caíste redondita -le dije burlón mirándola directamente a los ojos- ¿en serio creíste que te haría algo como eso? -Lisanna estaba completamente roja y sudada- tranquilizate soy muy volátil cuando me enojo pero soy incapaz de hacerle daño a una chica además de que apenas te conozco

Me senté tranquilamente en uno de los sillones y Lisanna aún no se movía, seguía completamente estática cómo si todavía estuviera parado enfrente de ella acorralánddola, no era la primera vez que veía eso y ya conocía la cura (modo profesor de física encendido): un ser humano reacciona cuando se siente amenazado de manera automática eso es lo que llamamos reflejo lo que tenía que hacer era agarrar un poco de pimienta tierra chile volver un par de piedras polvo encenderlo y el olor haría el resto del trabajo. Así hice y al encender el ungüento enfrente de la nariz de Lisanna la pobre corrió despavorida al baño tosiendo seco (en otras palabras una segunda forma de hacer una lacrimógena) pero volvió a moverse; no para lo que esperaba pero se movió.

-¡eso apesta! -gritó aún tosiendo

-esa es la idea -le dije volviendo a mi zona de seriedad- créeme cuándo pasé por eso casi vomito -Lisanna pareció ponerse verde sabiendo lo sensibles que somos los Dragon Slayers a los olores por más mínimos que sean.

Luego de unos instantes callados Lisanna me preguntó sobre el oficio de Kyorum no le pude explicar mucho debido a la gran cantidad de tiempo que pasaba en la celda sin contacto alguno con sus hombres o con él pero si hay algo de lo que me enteré y es que ese financiamiento a los gremios oscuros ponía en mayor desventaja a los gremios oficiales, era difícil mantenerme flexible pero trataría de no ser duro con ella pero Kiara es otra historia…

FIN RYUUYA'S POV

A la mañana siguiente Kiara despertó un poco incómoda, se había acostumbrado a dormir sobre Ryuuya (en el sentido que de no ser por él ya le habría dado neumonía) abrió los ojos con pereza para encontrarse con la mirada de Ryuuya quién encontró la casa de Lucy siguiendo a Natsu, eso la calmó un poco hasta que reparó en el sitio dónde se encontraba cayendo de pompas al suelo y de no ser por Ryu tambien hubiera pegado la cabeza

-¿estás bien? -preguntó

-s-si -respondió con nerviosismo- gracias

KIARA'S POV

Por amor a Dios ¿por qué tiene que ser Ryuuya el que me salve todo el tiempo? ni idea pero lo que va al grano ¿como fue que vine a parar hasta aquí? Podía recordar haber llamado a Ryuuya "Ryu-Ryu" no muy útil pero algo era algo.

-¿qué pasó ayer? -pregunté viendo a Ryu a los ojos.

-te emborrachaste un enano nos jugó una mala broma te encontré en el asta de la bandera y luego… -hizo una pausa haciendo una mueca rara- …caminé cual pingüino… -culminó

No entendí lo de "caminé como pingüino" pero bueno; nos encaminamos al gremio hablando con completa tranquilidad de cosas sin sentido como… momento… ¿estoy soñando o Ryuuya Tatsumono… el bloque de hielo… insensible entre muchas otras cosas por fin me dirige la palabra con naturalidad? No… un sueño no es.

Me tomé el tiempo para prestarle más atención a Ryu su modo de ver las cosas lo amable que podía llegar a ser en diversas ocasiones y también que tan enojado se podía poner con un crío que según él "lo conoce por las malas". Luego de un rato encontramos un pequeño puesto de dulces pociones y variados artículos mágicos y Ryuuya se detuvo un instante y luego salió con una pequeña bolsa en la mano que no le vi abrir en todo el trayecto y cuándo estábamos a punto de llegar alguien me cubrió los ojos

-¡oye! -dije tratando de quitarme lo que tuviera en los ojos- ¡déjame ver!

-no, no señorita consentida -escuché detrás mio- hay algo que quiero que veas

FIN KIARA'S POV

Ryuuya guió a Kiara por un camino a parte dirigiendola a una saliente no muy lejos de allí con vista al mar aún cubriéndole lo s ojos con una venda

-dime… ¿qué escuchas?… -le susurró al oído- ¿Qué es lo que ves?… ¿Qué sientes?…

-¿estás seguro de esto? -le preguntó dejándose guiar hasta el borde

-¿confías en mí? -le preguntó el moreno colocándose a una distancia corta tomándola de la cintura- dime lo que te venga a la mente usa tu imaginación

-escucho risas… -dijo la menor dejándose llevar de la mano de su imaginación- es mucha gente la que ríe

-¿qué ves? -le volvió a preguntar Ryuuya con una voz suave y melosa

-puedo ver el cielo… completamente despejado y repleto de estrellas…

-extiende los brazos -le dijo Ryu al oído ayudándola a subir los brazos lado a lado hasta la altura del hombro- ¿que sientes?

Kiara se quedó callada por un instante dejando que el viento jugara a placer con su cabello respirando el aire limpio de aquel lugar prestando suma atención a todo lo que su compañero le decía suavemente al oído tratando de no sentirse nerviosa por no conocer el lugar donde se encontraba; bajó lentamente los brazos hasta encontrar ciegamente las manos de Ryuuya con un "confío en ti" que quería gritar a los cuatro vientos sin importarle que la tachasen de loca y la respuesta a la pregunta de Ryuuya le llegó a la mente como caída del cielo.

-felicidad -le respondió

-eso pensé -le dijo Ryuuya quitándole la venda que la menor llevaba en los ojos permitiéndole ver el paisaje

Kiara abrió los ojos como platos mientras que una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le daba a su rostro un aspecto de niña pequeña, esa sonrisa que siempre la había caracterizado desde que podía recordar… la misma sonrisa que su padre rechazaba día y noche… se dio la vuelta quedando de frente a Ryuuya (cara a cara imposible, con suerte Kiara le llega al hombro) pero cuando lo hizo no podía creer lo lo que estaba viendo: por primera vez desde que lo conocía Ryu estaba sonriendo… Kiara lo observó con mucha atención, deseaba recordar ese momento para el resto de su vida pero no llegó a captar en que momento ya se encontraba con la cabeza enterrada en el pecho de su compañero abrazandolo con fuerza. Ryuuya por otro lado no salía de su asombro y solo observaba a Kiara perderse entre las solapas de su camisa abierta sin botones (la única que tenía) sin saber cómo reaccionar, apenas recordaba el rostro de su madre y hasta ese día su madre había sido la única persona que lo había abrazado en toda su miserable vida, solo se dejó llevar y terminó hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de Kiara rodeando su cintura con un brazo y con la otra mano tomaba su cabeza con cuidado, se mantenía callado pero por dentro un "gracias" le quemaba el alma hasta más no poder, no sabía cuanto tiempo pasaba en esa posición y tampoco le importaba, lo único que le importaba en ese instante era intentar averiguar que era lo que sentía.

-gracias -susurró evitando que lo escuchara.

Así pasó un rato en el que ninguno de los dos decía mu pero todo buen momento llega a su fin

-Ryu… -dijo la castaña- gracias… por existir

-necesito un favor tuyo -le dijo Ryuuya

-¿cuál?.

-si mi vida es un infierno… -dijo suavemente el moreno- ayudame a alcanzar el cielo


End file.
